eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Aprite le finestre
Aprite le finestre was the first Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1956, and the first in the Eurovision as a whole, because the 1956 contest allowed two songs per one country. The song was performed by Franca Raimondi. It was performed seventh following Luxembourg's first entry and the Netherlands' second. Its final placing remains unknown. Lyrics Italian= La prima rosa rossa è già sbocciata E nascon timide le viole mammole Ormai, la prima rondine è tornata: Nel cielo limpido comincia a volteggiar Il tempo bello viene ad annunciar Aprite le finestre al nuovo sole È primavera, è primavera Lasciate entrare un poco d'aria pura Con il profumo dei giardini e i prati in fior Aprite le finestre ai nuovi sogni Bambine belle, innamorate È forse il più bel sogno che sognate Sarà domani la felicità: Nel cielo fra le nuvole d'argento La luna ha già fissato appuntamento Aprite le finestre al nuovo sole È primavera, festa dell'amor La la la la la la la la la la la Aprite le finestre al nuovo sol Sul davanzale un piccolo usignolo Dall'ali tenere, le piume morbide Ha già spiccato il timido suo volo E contro i vetri ha cominciato a picchiettar Il suo più bel messaggio vuol portar: È primavera, è primavera Aprite le finestre ai nuovi sogni Alle speranze, all'illusione Lasciate entrare l'ultima canzone Che dolcemente scenderà nel cuor Nel cielo fra le nuvole d'argento La luna ha già fissato appuntamento Aprite le finestre al nuovo sole È primavera, festa dell'amor La la la la la la la la la la la Aprite le finestra al primo amorhttp://diggiloo.net/?1956it1 Translation by Cristina Giuntini. |-| Translation= The first red rose has already blossomed And sweet-smelling violets shyly come up The first swallow is back by now It's starting to whirl in the clear sky It comes to announce nice weather Open your windows to the newly born sun It's spring, it's spring Let a little fresh air in With the smell of gardens and flowery meadows Open your windows to new dreams Beautiful little girls in love It's maybe the most beautiful dream you dream Tomorrow it will be happiness In the sky, among the silver clouds The moon has already set a date Open your windows to the new sun It's spring, the festival of love La la la la la la la la la la la Open your windows to the newly born sun On the window-sill a small nightingale With tender wings and soft feathers Has already shyly flown up And it's started tapping on the glass It wants to bring its most beautiful message: It's spring, it's spring Open your windows to new dreams To hope, to illusion Let the last song in It will softly go down into your heart In the sky, among the silver clouds The moon has already set a date Open your windows to the new sun It's spring, the festival of love La la la la la la la la la la la Open your windows to the first love References Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1956 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Debut Entries